


Quarantined

by reggie-lupin (My_Desperate_Romance)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Isolation, Pandemics, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Desperate_Romance/pseuds/reggie-lupin
Summary: “I’m starting to think,” he tells Lily over the phone one night, “that this is Albus’ way of getting rid of me.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3
Collections: HP Fanfic Writers' Guild Horror Drabble Challenge 2021





	Quarantined

“I’m starting to think,” he tells Lily over the phone one night, “that this is Albus’ way of getting rid of me.”

Dumbledore thinks James is naïve for refusing to accept there’s a spy. Like most of the Order.

“You don’t really believe that.”

“I don’t.” he lies “The place is just driving me insane. It’s so empty.”

It could be worse. There’s a good stretch of garden between Potter Manor and the wards that prevent anyone from entering or leaving ( _just until you stop being contagious_ , the Healer said, smiling), so at least he can go on walks.

Then there’s his parents’ unfinished business, lots of paperwork and sorting things in boxes. Lily calls every night, and Sirius writes when he can, but post has been unreliable since the war started – he often has to send things to his lawyer twice.

“Maybe if you hadn’t rushed home even after your mother told you not to.” Lily finally snaps at him.

His mother, the ex-Healer, knew right away what she had wasn’t regular Dragon Pox. He tested positive, but hasn’t been sick a day. This is what worries the Ministry, that so many seem to be able to spread it without showing any symptoms.

(Lily apologises afterwards, of course. Says it’s the hormones.)

He gets no more owls from Sirius, then none from the lawyer. After the Prophet stops reaching him, Lily has to read him the news over the phone. Then, one night, she doesn’t pick up. He doesn’t know any other number.

Every day he wakes to no communication, walks the perimeter of the wards in search of a weak spot until the sun sets.

 _I can’t even die in here_ , he thinks, _the pantry is enchanted to refill by itself_.

And so, he keeps walking.


End file.
